Kiiro Inukai
Kiiro Inukai is a main character in Mai Ball. She attends Kijiyama North High School and plays as a left-sided midfielder for the girls' football team. Background Kiiro previously attended Kijisan Middle School and played for their football team too. During this time, she played against Mitsu's middle school, where Mitsu began to admire Kiiro's ability after Kijisan easily won. Kiiro also came up against Mai during a grade school sports day, where Mai beat her in the sprint relay. She has since been good friends with Mai and her friends think that she is Mai's “lapdog.” Her family run a kimono business called Inukai-ya. She is Midori Inukai's older sister. Appearance Kiiro has blonde hair, which is styled as a bowl cut. She has green eyes. Often wears spats underneath her school skirt. Outside of school and football, she likes to wear t-shirts, denim overalls and slip-on shoes. Her casual clothing has a boyish vibe to it. Personality Kiiro is almost always in a bright, optimistic mood, and is always happy to play football or go running. Her teammates liken her to a dog which always chases after the ball. She fits this image well as she also woofs when playing, and her surname includes the word “inu,” which is Japanese for “dog.” The only time she ever gets depressed is when she isn't scoring. Chronology Kiiro is announced as the left midfielder for the girls' team after Kunimitsu puts them through various training sessions to determine where each girl will play. He chooses her as a winger due to her pace and endless energy. Kunimitsu wants her to be the heart of the team, however says that this cannot be the case until she starts scoring more goals. She is in Class 1-A along with Yuika, Reika, Mitsu and Yoko. After Reika threatens that any player who fails an exam will have to leave the club, she and Mai rush to Konori for assistance. They get sidetracked, however, and end up playing a 2-v-2 game against Mia Momofuji and Suzuna Chano. This match influences her and Mai's decision to try heading the ball more often during games. Thanks to Konori's efforts, Kiiro manages to get 45 points on her Maths exam to stay on the team. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Franklin With Kijikita 1-0 down at half-time, the girls make the decision to change positions for the second half to unnerve Franklin. Kiiro plays the rest of the game at right-centre back, alongside Mai. Thanks to her constant pressure, Mai's tackling and Saki's saves, Kijikita just about see out a 2-1 win. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Seirin After Kijikita were 5-0 up against Seirin and Kunimitsu carries off an injured Reika in his arms, the girls become distracted and envious, letting in four goals in the process. The girls regain their composure thanks to Konori, however Seirin win a corner and continue to push for the equaliser. Aya Kurusu comes very close, only to be denied by a goalline block by Kiiro on the final whistle. Her block ensures that Kijikita progress to the semi-finals. When Konori and Mai come to visit to study, they end up goofing off, trying on kimonos and playing football in the back yard. It is here where she and Mai develop the “Mai and Kiiro Grand Integrated Strategy for Joint Operations,” where they plan to help each other score for Kijikita. They also work on utilising Kiiro's impressive heading ability, as she can control, flick and shoot the ball with her head with great skill. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kuryuin Kuryuin take a 2-0 lead into half-time against a downtrodden Kijikita. In the second half, with Kunimitsu's guidance, Mai, who had been kept quiet by Mirai Takenou, finally manages to get the ball past her giant opponent, flicking it towards the left wing. Kiiro accelerates past her opponent to latch onto the ball and after ignoring Mitsu's cries to pass to her, hammers the ball past Kaon Nanasato to make it 2-1. Not only is this Kiiro's first ever goal, but it also motivates Kijikita, making them believe that they can get something out of the game for the first time since going 2-0 down. Although Kijikita draw level through Mitsu, it looks like the game is lost after Amane Tatamaru wins a second penalty. Fourtunately, Amane slips during the run-up, allowing Rinka, Reika and Chidori to quickly move the play up to halfway. Mitsu then manages to hold off Mirai, and Mai finds Kiiro, who scores with a flicked header with the final touch of the game. Her two goals are vital in ensuring that Kijikita progress to the final against Kijinan. Main Article: Kijikita vs. Kijinan II With Kijikita 3-0 at half-time, it seems that the final may have already been lost, however Kijikita grow more into the game in the second half, largely thanks to the efforts of Mai, who wins a penalty following a foul by Jaina-Airi Mishiki. Mitsu takes the penalty, however Riria Konbaru manages to tip it onto the post. Kiiro is the first to react to this, firing the rebound on goal, only for Riria to save her shot as well. Kiiro's efforts are rewarded, however, as Riria ends up pushing the ball onto the knee of the retreating Jaina, whose own goal makes the score 3-1. Kiiro also picks up an assist on Kijikita's second goal, collecting possession from Reika's backheel before squaring the ball to Mai, who shoots beneath the diving Riria Konbaru to make it 3-2. Kiiro makes another key contribution in the search for the equaliser, combining well with Mitsu and Mai for Reika to fire home. After the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, Kiiro plays in Kijikita's win against Franklin and visits the Miyano bathhouse with her teammates after the match. Later, she is also shown walking a dog with Midori. Kijikita are shown to have reached the final again this year, once again facing Kijinan in the final. Kiiro starts for one more showdown with the old enemy. Trivia *She and Akane are the only left-footed players for Kijikita. Kiiro is also left-handed. *Kiiro owns a large frog toy that she likes to take into the bath with her. Some of her teammates find it a little weird. *Loves to put ketchup on fried chicken. *She and Mia Momofuji duet at karaoke and can dance in sync without prior practice. *Whenever she gets excited she goes out for a run, even if she has only just come back from training. Relationships Mai Miyano: Ever since Mai beat Kiiro during a sprint relay in grade school, Kiiro has been strong friends with her. Often hang out on the weekends along with Konori. They make up the self-titled “no goals combo,” and try to work on helping each other score. Yuika Mishiro: They are both in Class 1-A at Kijikita, and sometimes meet up after school. Konori Shindou: When Kiiro requires assistance for upcoming exams, Konori helps her just about pass, despite Kiiro's insistence on playing football instead of studying. Konori and Mai often hang out with Kiiro outside of school. Midori Inukai: Midori is Kiiro's younger sister, who is currently in the second grade at elementary school. They often train together in their back yard. Midori wears kimonos all the time to make up for the fact that Kiiro rarely tries them on. Her sister calls her "Kii." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Kijikita Category:Kijikita Girls